Naughty Girls
by cartoonstar
Summary: The titan girls are going out to a bar.What do they talk about while their there and more importantly...who do they think about.
1. Starfire

It was night time in Jump City. The night sky shone with the moons light and the stars. A beautiful scene for all to see. Some couples even stood up late just to watch the night sky, others didn't.

Everyone has their problems. Some of those problems may be caused by a relationship. The titan girls were no exception to this. The night was still young and two titans girls left the tower and headed out to Jump City, alone. Their boyfriends stood back at the tower.

Things had been a little stressed between the couples. A night away from them was just what the girls needed. Tonight was girls night out. A night to get away from the boys and issues in their relationship.

And where were our young female hero's going to relieve their stress?

A bar of course.

Starfire opened the bar door and walked in with Raven right behind her. They looked around the near-empty bar. Only a few people were there, sitting in booths, drinking away. A pool table located in the middle of the bar gave people a chance to play a game other then shots. There was also a jukebox against the wall, so customers could enjoy a nice melody while they drank.

Tonight the girls weren't in their uniforms. No, tonight was a night to be, in their own way, to look normal. Starfire had on a purple jacket with matching high heel boots. The outfit also had a matching mini skirt, which showed off her long legs. She wore a white tank top, that not only showed her stomach, but some cleavage as well. She kept her hair the same, it fell down her back like a red water fall and bounced as she made each step. Raven to had gotten dressed up. She was wearing black pants that hugged her curves with black boots. A blue v neck shirt completed her outfit.

The bar was quiet and almost empty now. Funny, since most people drank at night. They made their way to the front of the bar and took a seat on the red cushioned bar seats that sat in front. Starfire removed her jacket and rested her arms on the long brown table.

Raven glanced at her watch. "She's late."

"Traffic maybe." suggested Starfire with a shrug.

The bar door opened, ringing the bell that was placed above it. It revealed the late visitor that Raven and Starfire had been waiting for.

"Bout damn time you showed up." said Raven, not even turning around to greet their friend.

"Jeez, Raven, a hello wound be nice." said Bumblebee, taking a seat next to the purple haired girl.

She was wearing a yellow top, which tied around neck. She wore blue, low rider jeans that hugged her curves. A yellow belt hung loosely around her waist. Yellow shoes completed her outfit.

"Hey, Bee." said Starfire, cheerful as ever.

"You guys ordered yet?" asked Bumblebee, ready to forget her problems and have a drink.

"Yeah," answered Raven. "Don't worry, we ordered for you."

"Thanks."

The bartender came over to the girls and set three glasses down, one in front of each girl.

Starfire grabbed the glass and raised it up. "Bottoms up."

She swallowed the drink in one gulp, as did the other two girls. The bartender made sure not to keep them waiting and refilled their drinks. The girls drank in silence and they only sound heard was the door being opened. Heels clicked on the hard floor and made their way up to the three titan girls.

"Hey guys. What brings you here?"

The girls turned around at once to see who the voice belonged to.

Bumblebee raised her glass to show the new comer. "Tequila, what else."

"Can I join you?"

"Sure," said Bumblebee showing the open seat next to her. The girl sat down."Hey, bartender! We need a new glass here."

The bartender placed a glass in front of the new girl and poured her tequila. He eyed the new girl and raised a brow, but walked away. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress with high heel black boots which reached her knees. She had on fish net gloves that went to the elbow and showed her fingers. She also had a purple choker. Her outfit was strange enough, but that wasn't what surprised the bartender. It was her hair.

"So, Jinx," began Raven, taking a sip of her drink. "What brings you here."

"Apparently, tequila."

Starfire had just drank down another shot of tequila. The others looked at her with curious eyes, surprised she could drink so fast. She looked back at them.

"What? I like tequila."

"Everyone likes tequila," said Raven. "Doesn't mean we should be on our forth glass already."

"Yeah girl, what's the deal?" asked Bumblebee, curious as to why her friend wanted to get drunk this fast.

"It's nothing, really."

"Guy troubles." said Jinx, not even looking at Starfire and sipping her tequila.

"How'd you know?"

"It's obvious. Were all here for a reason," continued Jinx. "And since were all hanging out with out our boyfriends, they must be the reason why were all drinking tequila."

"And I thought Raven could read minds." mumbled Bumblebee.

"So, it's Robin's fault isn't it?" asked Raven.

"I suppose so." said Starfire looking down at the ice cubes that floated in her drink.

Raven sighed. "What he do this time?"

"Same thing he does every time. Ignore me."

"You should dump his ass," said Jinx, receiving glares from Raven and Bumblebee."What?"

Starfire took a sip of her drink. "It's not that easy. I understand why he does it. He wants to protect the city."

"So that gives him the right to be a complete ass and ignore you." said Raven.

"He has to do his job, Raven," responded Starfire. "And...it would be wrong for me to try and stop him."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Of course, Bee. What is it?"

"Did you and Robin ever had sex?"

Starfire chocked on her drink when she heard what Bumblebee asked her. She patted her chest and began to take deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Is that a yes or a no?" asked Bumblebee, still waiting for Starfire to answer the question.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Starfire, still a little shocked.

"Curious," responded Bumblebee. "Yes or no?"

Starfire took a sip of her tequila, loving the taste. She closed her eyes and sighed. The blush on her cheeks were as clear as day.

"Yes."

"What was that," asked Jinx. "I didn't hear you."

"Yes...me and Robin have had...sex."

"So, have you guys done anything in a while?" asked Jinx, curious of the love life of her fellow titan.

"No, we have not."

"Really," asked Jinx. "You guys haven't done anything after that?"

"We have kissed."

"But he's avoiding the bed room?" asked Raven.

Starfire nodded.

"Why do you put up with his shit," yelled out Bumblebee. "You could have any guy you want! But instead you chose Robin."

"I guess so," said Starfire. "But there is no one like Robin."

"Yes, there is," said Raven. "Red X."

"The villain?" questioned Bumblebee.

Raven nodded. "He flirted with Starfire."

Jinx out a finger to her chin. "Oh yeah, I remember him. Cool guy. He would make a good replacement for Robin."

Starfire finished up her drink and got up. She walked over to the jukebox and put in a silver coin. She scrolled down the menu until she found a song to her liking. She pushed the button and turned up the volume. The bar was filled with the song Naughty Girl; by Beyonce.

Starfire closed her eyes. "No one can replace Robin."

_"You sure about that?"_

_The sound of his voice made her open her eyes. She turned around and saw him. There was Red X, sitting on top of the pool table. The bar was empty except for the two of them. The room was encased in a soft red light._

_"Of course I'm sure." said Starfire, walking up to him._

_Red X hopped off the table and slowly made his way up to Starfire. Her green eyes watched him as he walked up to her. He circled around her, like a animal stalking his prey. His eyes looked her up and down. He stopped when he was behind her. He lifted up his mask, so only his lips were showing. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him, so her back was resting on his strong chest. He leaned in close to her face, his breath tickling her ear._

_"Come on, cutie. You and I would go perfect together."_

_"Im happy with Robin."_

_He spun her around so her face was only inches away from him. She could feel his hot breath on her lips._

_"That's a lie. Does Robin tell you how much he cares about you, does he kiss you," he brought his hand up to stroke her cheek gently. "Does he even touch you anymore."_

_He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer._

_"Come on, cutie. I know there's a bad girl inside you."_

_Starfire eyed him. "You talk to much."_

_She grabbed him and pulled him down into a fierce kiss. Her hands wrapped around his neck while his played with her hair. The kiss was full of passion and they soon pulled away to catch their breath._

_"I knew you wanted me." said Red X with a grin._

_"Enough talking."_

_Starfire ripped open his shirt, exposing his bare chest. She placed her hands on his chest, feeling how strong he was. He pulled her in close and placed soft kisses on her collarbone, traveling up her neck and to her lips. The kiss was sweet, but firm. He licked her lips, asking for entrance into her mouth. She didn't hesitate to let him in. He broke the kiss and lead her over to a table._

_He pushed everything that was on it to the floor, making room for Starfire to lay down. He climbed on top of her and kissed her again. Her arms went around his neck bringing him closer, his hand traveling down to stroke her thigh. Her mouth opened, letting him in once more. She moaned into his mouth, both of them enjoying each other. He broke the kiss to whisper something in her ear._

_"Mmm, Starfire."_

"Starfire, Starfire."

"Huh?" Starfire snapped out of her trance to look over to Raven and her other friends.

"You okay," asked Raven. "You looked kind of out of it."

Starfire looked down so no one would see the blush on her face. "I'm fine."

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	2. Raven

The music died down and the bar was once again filled with silence. The only sound being made was the pouring of liquor or the sound of pool being played. But that wasn't the only game being played. The girls counted down.

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

They each grabbed a glass at the same time and drank as fast as they could. Jinx put her glass down, followed by Starfire and then Bumblebee. Raven finishing last.

"And the winner is Jinx!" yelled out Jinx, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Ok, as winner you get to ask us one question each," Bumblebee said. "And we have to answer true fully."

"Ok, Bee, " Jinx said. "I think I'll start with you."

Jinx wore a sneaky smile on her face, but Bumblebee didn't care. She could take any question Jinx asked.

"Ask away." Bumblebee said, with a grin of her own, taking a sip of her drink.

Jinx didn't care for her cool attitude and had a way to break her cool demeanor.

"So, Bumblebee," began Jinx. "Have you ever...given a guy a blow job?"

Starfire and Raven snickered at the question. Jinx wore a huge grin, quite pleased with herself. Bumblebee almost spit out her drink because of the question asked.

She gave Jinx a glare. "No, I haven't. And I don't intend too."

Starfire was still giggling and found it hard to stop. Jinx took notice and decided that Starfire would be her next victim.

"Starfire."

Starfire ceased her giggling and looked up at Jinx. "Yes, friend Jinx."

"Are you ready for your question?"

Starfire nodded.

"Just how large is Robin down there?"

Starfire's face turned completely red. She looked down and twiddled her fingers in embarrassment.

"I...um...I do not think Robin would like it if I talked about his..._size._"

"Oh no you don't," Jinx said, waving her finger back and forth. "You can't avoid the question."

"Besides, were not gonna tell anyone." Raven said.

"Yeah girl," began Bumblebee. "Whatever happens tonight is between us girls."

"So spill, Starfire," Jinx said. "And you have to be honest."

Starfire let out a defeated sigh. There was no getting out of this. "Robin is...quite large."

The other girls laughed at Starfire's embarrassment. There was only one girl left. Jinx's last victim.

"Ok Raven, are you ready for your question?" asked Jinx.

"Go ahead, Jinx."

Raven saw how Jinx got Starfire and Bumblebee flustered, but she wasn't worried. She doesn't get embarrassed easily. Raven kept her cool and waited for her question. Jinx thought. What could she ask Raven to make her embarrassed? Then she realized something. They all had guy problems, question was; Who was Raven's guy?

"Alright, here it is," Jinx began. "Raven, who is the guy that has you here drinking with the rest of us?"

That's when Raven's cool and collected attitude broke. She wasn't looking forward to questions about her relationship. So she did the only thing she could think of.

Deny.

"I don't have a guy." she said simply.

That should take the tension away from her and her relationship.

Wrong.

"But, friend Raven, aren't you doing the going out with friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

Raven mentally slapped herself. Both Bumblebee and Jinx grinned.

"Yeah, Raven. What's all this I here about you and Beast Boy going out." asked Bumblebee, twirling her straw in circles.

"And no denying this time," said Jinx. "Complete honestly."

Raven took a sip of her drink to calm herself down. She wanted to avoid this subject at any means necessary, but their was no avoiding it now. She had no choice but to talk now.

"It's true. I'm dating Beast Boy."

"Aww, ain't that sweet." said Jinx in a joking manner.

"So, what's the little guy like?" Bumblebee asked.

"He's sweet," began Raven. "One of the sweetest guys I've ever met."

"Raven, if Beast Boy is as sweet as you say, why are you here with us and not spending time with him?" Starfire asked.

Raven looked down, her eyes staring at her drink. "I don't know."

"Why's that?" Bumblebee asked.

"Beast Boy is caring and he treats me well...but I think were both scared to take the next step."

Starfire placed her hand on Raven's shoulder as a way to comfort her. Raven looked up and gave Starfire a small smile.

"In a way I want things to go further and he does too, but were both scared of getting hurt."

"That's understandable," said Bumblebee. "No one wants to get hurt."

"So other then that, there's no problems?" Jinx asked.

"Well he does get annoying at times." joked Raven.

This comment made all the girls laugh.

"You know, I'm kind of surprised you picked Beast Boy." Bumblebee said.

Raven looked up. "Why's that?"

"Didn't you have a crush on Aqualad?"

Raven blushed.

"Oh come on," said Bumblebee, a little fed up with all the shyness. "If your to shy to say it, just raise your hand. Who here thinks Aqualad is hot!"

Raven raised her hand, as did Starfire. It didn't end there, Jinx and even a couple of customers raised there hand. Some who were even guys.

"Oh hell." said Bumblebee in frustration and she too raised her hand.

"I had no idea Aqualad had this many fans." Starfire said.

"I don't see why," Raven said. "Aqualad is hot."

This comment made the girls look at her.

"Well...um...Beast Boy is hot too." Raven said to draw away any side comments.

"Yeah, but Aqualad is way hotter." said Jinx in a dreamy state of mind.

"Beast Boy is just as good as good as Aqualad." Raven said, a little annoyed.

"Yeah, but Aqualad has a nice body."

"And nice hair."

"And eyes you get lost in forever."

"Plus he has pretty cool powers."

"And he doesn't spend all day in front of the tv."

"And he has a pretty fine ass."

"Ok, enough," yelled Raven to stop the girls from talking. "Yes Aqualad has all of the above, but I like Beast Boy for the way he is!"

The girls became silent and sipped there drinks. The silence became uncomfortable so Starfire took out a quarter.

"Friend Raven, would you like to play a song on the jukebox?"

Raven nodded and took the quarter from Starfire. Taking one last sip of her tequila she got up and went over to the jukebox. She rolled down the list of songs provided.

Putting in the quarter she pushed the play button. The bar was filled with the song Loosen Up My Buttons; by the Pussycat Dolls.

_As she turned around everyone in the bar was gone. The bar was covered in a soft purple light._

_"Nice choice of song."_

_Raven turned around and there he was. There was Aqualad. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, a smile on his face._

_"Not really my style but I thought it was time for a change." Raven said, walking closer to him._

_He pushed himself off the wall and walked up to Raven so he was standing in front of her._

_"Really, is that why your with Beast Boy? Because it was time for a change?"_

_"No. I'm with Beast Boy because he makes me happy."_

_He went around her so he was standing behind her. He leaned in close so he could say something to her._

_"Come on, Raven. You know you can't resist me."_

_She spun around, her face close to his. His breath on her lips. Their bodies so close. Raven looked into his eyes and was lost in them. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down, capturing his lips in a kiss. What seemed like hours were only minutes and they pulled away. He looked down at her, a smile on his face._

_"You can't resist me, can't you."_

_"Shut up."_

_She kissed him again, but with more passion. His hands went around her waist, pulling her closer. He moved her backwards, so she now leaned against the wall. He broke the kiss and his hands moved to her shirt. His fingers un-doing the buttons so her bra was showing. His lips recaptured hers and her hands played with his hair. He picked her up, making her gasp. He took this as his chance and his tongue went inside her mouth, fighting for dominance. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. They broke the kiss and Aqualad placed kisses on her neck. She closed her eyes in pleasure. He brought his face back up to hers so their cheeks were touching._

_"Oh, Raven."_

"Hey, Raven," called out Bumblebee. "You gonna stand there all day or are you gonna come drink with the rest of us!"

Raven opened her eyes and realized she was still standing in front of the jukebox.

"Uh, yeah. I'm com'in."

She made her way back to her seat and immediately grabbed her glass of tequila. She could really use a drink right about now.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO Ego916, The First Angel, golfprincess, Jumpin Jack Flash, milkshakelvr, cookiesruletheworld And Sulan123 FOR REVIEWING.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	3. Bumblebee

The song came to an end but this time the bar didn't go back to silence. The laughter of the four titan girls filled the bar. They had currently found a new way to drinking tequila. There newly found drinking ways for tequila involved lemons.

"Ok," Starfire's voice interrupted the laughs of the other girls. "Explain this to me again."

"It's simple," Bumblebee explained, taking her glass in hand and a slice of lemon in the other. "You gotta lick it, slam it and suck it."

The girls laughed again.

"No, I'm serious! It makes drinking tequila better."

Bumblebee gulped down her drink in one shot and put the lemon slice in her mouth, sucking the juice out. The other girls followed her lead.

"Your right, it does taste better." Raven said.

"Here's to lick it, slam it and suck it!" Jinx said, raising her glass for a toast.

The girls made their toast and drank their tequila down, grabbing a lemon slice here and there.

"Ok guys," Starfire began. "Truth or dare."

The others groaned.

"Not this." Raven said, shaking her head.

"No! I'm serious, truth or dare."

"Starfire," said Bumblebee. "Aren't we a little to old for that game."

"You are never to old for a game."

"Why the hell not," Jinx said. "I pick dare."

Starfire looked around the bar until she noticed something. Something that would be perfect for Jinx's dare, and also a little pay back for earlier. Starfire grinned. The others became a little worried, the way Starfire was grinning could only mean trouble for Jinx.

"Jinx, do you see that guy over there." asked Starfire, pointing to a man.

Jinx peered over her shoulder to the man Starfire was pointing at. She shivered in disgust. This man was drinking at a table with a couple of his bar buddies. He was bald and over weight with stains on his shirt. He burped and scratched the back off his ass. Jinx quickly turned around.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, almost afraid of what the answer might be.

"I dare you to go over to him and be naughty." Starfire said, smiling proudly. The laughs off Raven and Bumblebee could be heard loud and clear.

Jinx however stood from her seat. She wasn't no push-over. She walked up to the man and tapped him on his shoulder. She pulled him up to stand in the middle of the bar. Pushing her body close to his she grabbed his butt and whispered in his ear. "Let's get together sometime." She sipped a piece of paper in his pocket and left the man standing there in a daze. She walked over to her friends and claimed her seat. The girls clapped for her.

"That was some show, Jinx." laughed Bumblebee.

"Whatever," Jinx said. "Starfire, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Go to that same guy and have drool for your goodies."

Starfire nodded and got up. The same guy who Jinx went up to was sitting back in his chair leaning against the wall. Starfire casually made her way up to him, and leaning over him fixed the crooked picture that was hanging above his head, giving him a clear and up-close look at her breast. She smiled at him and walked away. Starfire took her seat and the girls broke out laughing.

"Okay, my turn," said Bumblebee, breaking the laughter. "Truth or dare, Raven."

"Truth."

"Now I know you and Beast Boy haven't done it yet, but have you ever seen him undressed? If so, why?"

A blush crept on to Raven's cheeks. She nodded.

"That isn't good enough, Raven," said Bumblebee, shaking her head. "You have to say it."

Raven sighed. "Okay, I've seen him naked, but only once."

"You still haven't said how." reminded Jinx.

"I kind of walked in on him while he was in the shower."

The girls laughed and Raven soon joined in their laughter. That's when she remembered something. It was her turn.

"Alright, it's my turn," Raven said. "And since you're the last one, Bumblebee, truth or dare."

"I'm gonna pick truth."

What to ask, what to ask, thought Raven. Then she came up with the perfect question.

"What is your love life like?"

Bumblebee groaned. She should have seen this coming.

"My love life is fine."

"Your lying," Raven said. "If your love life was fine you wouldn't be here."

Bumblebee looked down at her drink before taking a sip.

"Please, Bumblebee," pleaded Starfire. "We are your friends. You can tell us."

"Ok," Bumblebee said in defeat. "I give. What do you want to know?"

"For starters; who's your guy?" asked Jinx.

Bumblebee smiled. "My man is Cyborg."

"So that's why he's been so damn happy." said Raven.

"So what's he like?" asked Jinx, interested in hearing more.

"He's sweet and romantic. He's funny and treats me with respect."

"So what exactly is the problem?" Starfire asked, confused.

Bumblebee sighed and played with her straw. Should she really complain about her relationship issues. Oh well, she already came this far, no point in stopping now.

"Cyborg has...intimacy issues. He's afraid to get close to me. To let me in."

"How come?" Jinx asked.

"I think it's because he's half robot."

"But you have let him know that it doesn't bother you, yes?" Starfire asked.

"I have but he keeps holding back."

"Don't worry about it," Raven said. "If I know Cyborg, he'll come to his senses and do the right thing."

Bumblebee smiled.

"And besides, if that doesn't work you could always dump his ass and get the next honey that passes by," said Jinx, getting glares for her comment. "What?"

"I don't wanna break up with Cyborg. He's the only guy for me."

"You sure about that?" Raven asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Really," said Jinx, a sly grin on her face. "What about Herald?"

Bumblebee blushed. "He's just a friend."

"But Bumblebee," began Starfire. "You two have done the flirting and going out."

"That was four years ago. It didn't mean anything."

"Well it was in the papers."

"And he is kind of cute."

"Plus no one forgets their ex."

"Yeah well, I've moved on," Bumblebee said, getting up from her seat and walking over to the jukebox.

Her eyes looked down the list until she found the song she was looking for. Sliding in a quarter she pushed the button and the song began to play. It was one of her favorite songs. Promiscuous; by Nelly Furtado and Timberland.

"And I couldn't be happier."

_"If your so happy, why are you here?"_

_Bumblebee spun around to face the person who just spoke. The bar was empty and covered in a soft blue light. In the middle of the bar stood Herald. He had a grin on his face and his arms folded against his chest._

_"Ever heard of girls night out." she said, matching his grin with one of her own as she walked up to him._

_"You always were the party type," he said as he looked her up and down. "You look beautiful. Cyborg doesn't know what he's missing."_

_"Me and Cyborg are fine, thanks." she said with a hint of annoyance, turning her back to him._

_He walked up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, gently rubbing them. She became lost in his touch. His hands traveled down her arms and landed on her hips. She could his breath on he shoulder. He placed soft butterfly kisses on her shoulders, traveling up her neck and kissing her cheek. She turned around, her eyes staring into his even behind the mask._

_"Kiss me." she whispered._

_He didn't hesitate and gave into her command. Their lips met in a passionate. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer, opening her mouth to let him in. His hands went around her waist traveling lower. She broke the kiss, surprised at where his hands just landed._

_He chuckled. "What can I say, I can't keep my hands off you."_

_"The feelings mutual."_

_She pulled at his shirt and he eventually removed it. She admired his well built chest and they continued to kiss each other. Their hands were all over each other. Their passion out of control. He broke the kiss and began to moan her name._

_"Bumblebee."_

"Bumblebee!" Jinx's voice called out, waking her from her trance.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Bumblebee asked, still a little bit out of it.

"Do you want a refill or not?" asked Jinx, holding a bottle of tequila in her hand.

She nodded and Jinx refilled her glass.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO Nightwing's Gurl 2023, BeastBoy4pres052, cookiesruletheworld, vballqueen1792, Maniacal Genius, milkshakelvr, Ego916 And Jumpin' Jack Flash FOR REVIEWING.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	4. Jinx

It was getting late into the night and the Titan girls had abandon their seats in the front of the bar. They now sat at a table. Their glasses, as well as a bottle of tequila sat on the table, along with a small plate of lemon slices. The girls had found themselves a new game to play. And what was this game?

I never.

It was now Raven's turn to say a 'I never'.

"Okay...um...I never watched a porno."

Both Bumblebee and Jinx took a sip of their tequila. Starfire giggled and Raven raised a brow.

"How come you two were watching porn?" she asked.

"I live in a tower filled with guys," Bumblebee said. "How could I not?"

"I use to live with guys to, remember," Jinx said. "Starfire, your turn."

"Oh...I never...made out in a car."

Bumblebee was the only one to take a sip of her drink.

"Let me guess," Raven began. "Cyborg, and in the T-car."

"Yupe. You won't believe how much convincing I had to do just to make him agree. I think he loves the car more then me."

"Alright," Jinx began. "Who here has gotten a hickey?"

"Please, what is a hickey?" Starfire asked.

"It's a little something your guy leaves you after a full blown make-out session," explained Bumblebee. "And no, I've never had one."

"Can't say I've ever had one," Raven said. "Jinx?"

"Yeah, I've had," Jinx said. "What about you Starfire. Has Robin taken a taste of you."

Starfire blushed deep red. "Yes...I believe he has."

"You know," began Bumblebee. "You and Robin make a cute couple, even if he is a jackass."

The girls laughed at this. They resumed drinking and were now aware off how quiet the bar actually was. There was only a few customers left, some of which were passed out, so not much was happening in the bar. Then the door opened, ringing the bell above it. In walked four people. Two guys and two girls. They looked too young to be in the bar but no one said anything. The Titan girls watched as the two girls were giggling and the boys had their arms wrapped around their girlfriends. The Titan girls looked on with envy.

"Aren't they too young to be here?" asked Starfire.

"Yupe." Raven said, taking another sip of her drink and refilling it.

"Look at how happy they are," Bumblebee said, looking at the young couples like they were a romance show. "I wish I was that young."

Jinx was fed up with the happiness the couples had. If only they knew the cold hard truth about love.

"Hey," Jinx called out to the two couples, grabbing their attention. "You may be happy now, but take a long look at us. This is your future!"

The two couples glared at Jinx before walking out the bar. Jinx however was quite pleased with herself as she sat back in her seat wearing a smile on her face. Bumblebee hit her arm lightly.

"What was that about?" Bumblebee asked.

"What," Jinx said, not seeing what the problem was. "I was just warning them how love could come around and bite you in the butt."

"Sounds like someone is bitter." Raven said smirking.

"Whatever." Jinx mumbled and took a sip of her drink.

"To be completely honest," Starfire said, getting a little embarrassed. "I was a little bit jealous of them."

"Me too." said Bumblebee.

"I don't see why," Jinx said. "Those guys were probably just players anyway."

"Jinx is right," said Raven. "Those guys probably just wanted to get into those girls pants."

"I believe they were wearing skirts."

"I's an expression, Star," Bumblebee said. "It means their after sex."

"I don't see why guys have to be complete ass's," Jinx said pissed off. "They come into your life when your happy, then they turn it upside down! Then when you go chasing after them, thinking they care, you know what they do?"

The girls stayed silent. It was clear Jinx was pissed off, and they didn't want to get tangled into her frustration. It was becoming clear to them why Jinx was at the bar.

"I'll tell you what they do," Jinx said, getting madder and madder. "They take your heart and run all over it!"

Her eyes began to glow pink and someone from a different table had their drink splash in their face. Jinx grabbed her glass and gulped it down .She really needed to calm herself down. The girls waited till she calmed down.

"Better?" they asked. Jinx nodded.

"Okay," Raven began. "What was that about."

"Wasn't it obvious," Jinx said. "I have guy problems."

"And who's the guy that has you stressed?" asked Bumblebee.

"That pig-headed speedster, Kid Flash."

"I thought you were happy with Kid Flash," Starfire said. "Aren't you two dating?"

"Actually...no, were not."

"Really," Bumblebee said, a little shocked. "I could of sworn you two liked each other."

"I do like him...maybe even love him...and I hate him for it!"

"What exactly is your relationship to Kid Flash anyway?" Raven asked, taking a slice of lemon.

"Where do I begin. I mean, he saved me and he toke me in..."

"Wait, what," Bumblebee yelled out. "You live with him?"

Jinx sighed. It was clearly time for them to meddle in her love life, like she did them. Karma, who knew.

"Yeah, I live with him."

"But you are not in a relationship." Starfire said.

"I know," Jinx said. "We could be if he wasn't such a flirt."

"Oh yeah," Bumblebee said, getting lost in her thoughts. "He's almost a bigger flirt then Speedy."

Raven shook her head. "I don't see how you put up with it. If Beast Boy was to do that I would send him in another dimension."

"It's not all that bad. I'm a flirt too. Bushido, Superboy, Hotspot, a couple of guys from back when I was in the hive..." Jinx trailed off, counting off her each guy with her fingers.

"Damn, you too belong together." Bumblebee said, refilling her glass.

"Do you know if Kid Flash had feelings for you?" asked Starfire.

"I'm not sure," Jinx said. "I think he does."

"Has he done anything to lead you on," Raven asked. "Besides letting you live with him."

"Well...we kissed a couple of times. Nothing serious and we played strip poker."

Bumblebee choked on her drink. "You've see him naked?"

"Sort of."

"And you two haven't gotten together, why?" asked Raven.

"I don't know, ask his many girlfriends."

"Have you ever gone the dating?" Starfire asked.

"Not really. There was Stone, but you guys know what happened."

"So besides all the flirting, their has never been a guy that you like, that liked you back?" Bumblebee asked.

"Seemore."

"The eye-ball guy?" questioned Raven.

"Yeah, he had a crush on me, but I never really felt the same. He was kind of cute and really nice. He wasn't a idiot like my other team mates. He actually listened to me. Cared about me."

"He sounds like a nice guy." Bumblebee said.

"He was. When I think about it, I probably would have ended up with him."

"Do you still think about him?" asked Starfire.

"Sometimes. He was the closet thing I had to a best friend."

"To friendship." said Starfire, raising up her glass to a toast.

"And tequila." added Raven.

"I'll drink to that." said Bumblebee.

They laughed and made their toast. They drank down their drinks and all went for a refill, only to realize it was empty. They all groaned, none of them felt like getting up.

"Well...," Jinx said, giving the others looks. "Who's gonna get up?" The others looked up at Jinx with pleading eyes. Jinx got up and glared at them. "Ya'll some lazy bitches."

"We love you to, Jinx." called out Bumblebee.

"Ha, ha," Jinx said sarcastically, as she reached the front of the bar. "Hey, bartender, I need a bottle of tequila."

Jinx closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She needed that tequila badly.

_"I never took you for the bar type of girl."_

_Jinx opened her eyes to find the bar covered in a green light. What surprised her even more was who was on the other side of the table._

_"Well you know me, Seemore. I'm full of surprises."_

_"So I know," Seemore said with a smile on his face. "So how's things with your boyfriend?"_

_"He's not my boyfriend."_

_"I guess that means you're a free girl." Seemore said, leaning in closer to her._

_A playful smile came across her face. "Do you wanna talk or do you wanna make out?"_

_He grinned and she grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. After a while they separated for air._

_"And here I thought you liked Kid Flash."_

_"Forget about him."_

_Jinx grabbed him in another kiss, but this time she opened her mouth up to him. Given the fact they were separated by th table didn't give them much room to feel each other. This little factor didn't go unnoticed by Jinx. Fed up with the distance between them, she grabbed Seemore and pulled him closer to her. Seeing her distress, he climbed over the table. When he was on top, Jinx pushed him on his back, so he was lying on the table. Jinx climbed on top of him, straddling him with her legs._

_"A little eager are we."_

_"You don't know how eager."_

_Jinx leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss, there tongues danced in each others mouth. His hands roamed over her body, stopping when they reached her back. Pulling her zipper down, he broke the kiss on her lips, only to kiss up her neck and cheek. She could now feel his breath on her ear._

_"Your amazing, Jinx."_

"Hey, Jinx," Starfire called from the table. "Are you gonna share that tequila with the rest of us?"

Jinx grabbed the bottle and headed back to the table. She refilled her glass and passed the bottle to the others.

She took a sip, loving the taste. "Oh tequila, what would I do without you."

**SPECIAL THANKS TO Ego916, cookiesruletheworld, Sulan123, milkshakelvr, Maniacal Genius, And RobStarfire FOR REVIEWING.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	5. Naughty

It was now late into the night, it was completely dark outside. The bar was empty now. The owner of the bar, a.k.a.; the bartender, was the only one who wasn't high on tequila. The four Titan girls were still at their table drinking tequila. They were the only customers left in the bar. The bar was filled with the laughter of the four Titan women.

Starfire waved her hands to stop the laughter. "Do you know what else Robin does...he folds his socks."

The girls laughed once again.

"At least your guy is clean," Raven cut in between the laughs. "It took a whole month for me to get Beast Boy to clean his room."

"At least he doesn't complain when you touch his stuff," Bumblebee said. She raised her voice to mimic Cyborg. "Don't touch that, that's my baby. The T-car is dry clean only."

"Oh, you wanna know what Kid Flash does," Jinx asked. "He sings...in the shower!"

The laughs started all over again.

"You know something," Raven began. "We put up with a lot of crap with our guys."

"We do, don't we." Starfire said, taking another shot of tequila.

"Why is that?" Bumblebee asked.

"Love," Jinx replied. "That dreaded 4-letter word is the reason we got ourselves into this situation."

"Love sucks." mumbled Starfire.

"This is it," Bumblebee yelled, slamming her fist on the table. "We are strong independent women! It's time we take control."

"Your right, Bee," Jinx said. "The problem with us is we let love get in the way."

"As much as I hate to say it," said Raven. "You guys are right."

"So then what should our relationships be about?" asked Starfire.

Jinx smirked. "Sex."

The girls laughed again. They each refilled their glass.

"This has been the most fun I've had in weeks," Bumblebee said. "Let's make a toast."

"To what?" Jinx asked.

Bumblebee smiled. "To bad relationships."

"And stupid boyfriends."

"And the best of friends."

"Don't forget tequila."

"And our motto; lick it, slam it and suck it."

"Don't forget sex."

The girls laughed at their toast and gently tapped their glasses together. They finished up the last of their tequila and now were aware of how late it was.

"Guys, it's almost 11:30," Raven said. "We've been drinking for about three hours."

"I guess we should be going home, huh?" said Starfire.

"We should do this again." Jinx said.

"Defiantly," Bumblebee said, standing up. "Oh man I'm tired. I gotta call Cyborg to pick me up. We're supposed to go to Titans East Tower."

"Me and Starfire can fly home," Raven said. "What about you, Jinx."

"I'm gonna catch a cab."

The girls paid their bill and walked out to the dark streets of Jump City. They were greeted by a nice cool breeze. They promised each other that they would do this again sometime, but before they left they reminded themselves of what they talked about. Jinx waved good-bye as she hopped into a yellow cab. A few seconds later, Cyborg picked up Bumblebee and Starfire and Raven flew back to their tower.

-

Kid Flash had his feet kicked up on top of the table and was watching something on tv. He wasn't really watching the show as his mind drifted else where. And what was this speedster thinking about?

A certain roommate of his.

She had left so suddenly with only leaving a note. He had to admit, he missed her a lot. It was boring in their apartment with just him. A sudden knock at the door made him jump up to see who it was. He opened the door and was both happy and surprised to see who was on the other side.

"Flashy!"

The girl jumped into his arms and wrapped him into a hug. She pulled away and walked inside, plopping down on the couch. He raised a brow and closed the door. Kid Flash watched as she removed her boots. She had a big smile on her face which made Kid Flash wonder what she had been doing all night. He sat down next to her and he had to ask...

"Jinx, are you okay?"

She looked over at him and smiled. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"For starters you called me Flashy."

Jinx paid him no mind and got up off the couch. She made it halfway down the hall and almost fell. Lucky her, Kid Flash rushed to her side and caught her just in time. Their eyes met for a brief second before their lips met in a passionate kiss. She opened her mouth to him and he entered. That's when he could taste the tequila in her mouth. They pulled away for air.

"That was...wow."

Jinx smiled at his response and began to pull at his shirt. A gesture for him to follow her.

"Uh...Jinx, what are you up to?"

"Were gonna have sex."

Kid Flash was speechless. "Um...I don't think...that's a good idea. I mean...your drunk and..."

She shushed him by placing a finger on his lips.

"It's alright. You gotta lick it, slam it and suck it."

"Lick it, slam it and suck it?"

Jinx nodded and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. He found himself giving in when he remembered she was drunk. He reluctantly pulled away. She gave him a puzzled look.

"Tell you what, how about you go lay down and get some sleep and I'll bring you a glass of water."

"But what about lick it, slam it and suck it?"

"Next time. Right now you need rest."

She groaned and walked to the bedroom.

Kid Flash sighed. "Curse my attractiveness."

-

Cyborg gripped the steering wheel. He found driving to be really hard for him today. It wasn't because he was tried, it was because of his girlfriend. Bumblebee kept trying to pull his attention away from the road and to her. She kept leaning over her seat to give him kisses and whisper some very naughty things in his ear.

They finally made it to Titans East Tower and Cyborg parked the car in the garage. Before he could open the door, Bumblebee pulled at his shoulders and kissed him fiercely. He didn't protest and let her kiss him all she want. They pulled away to catch their breath.

Bumblebee eyed him. "Let's do it Sparky. Right here, right now."

Cyborg eyes popped out. Kissing was one thing, but what she wanted to do was on a completely different level.

"Bee, your drunk," she opened her mouth to protest but he continued. "Yes you are. I picked you up from a bar."

He then heard sniffing sounds. He looked over at Bumblebee and saw she was on the verge of tears.

"Bee...are you okay."

The sad mood she was in turned into fury. "No I'm not okay! You don't find me attractive. That's why you don't want to be intimate with me."

"No, it's not like that. It's just that your drunk and I've been busy lately, driving back and forth in the T-car..."

"The T-car, the T-car. Fuck the T-car!"

Cyborg flinched in fear. She had never yelled at him like that. She got out of the car and slammed the door. Cyborg groaned. He was trying to be a gentleman and not take advantage of her, not get her mad. That's when the alarm went off to his car. He got out of the car and saw Bumblebee hitting his car with a bat.

"Bee, what the hell!"

"Don't snap at me! I'm mad at you and what better to release my anger then to hit you where it hurts."

She smashed the bat into the door making a dent. Cyborg ran to get the bat away from her.

"Bee, stop. Leave the car out of this."

"Of course you defend the car. You love the car and nothing else."

"That's not true," his voice became soft. "I don't only love my car."

"Then what do you love."

He pulled her into a kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you."

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Come on, let's get some sleep."

-

Beast Boy clicked the buttons on his hand held video game. There wasn't much to do but play video games. Robin was working, Cyborg left to spend the night at Titans East and the girls were out. That's when his mind focused on a certain girl with purple eyes and purple hair.

Raven.

He wished she was here right now. He put his game down and looked up at the clock sitting on his dresser. 11:55. It was almost midnight and Raven still wasn't back yet. He spent all this time waiting up for her and she still wasn't home. He turned off the light and climbed into bed. Might as well get some sleep. He made himself comfortable and closed his eyes.

That's when his door opened and someone flicked on the lights. He sat up to see who it was.

"This isn't my room."

"Raven?"

Raven looked at Beast Boy and smiled. "Beast Boy! Just the man I wanted to see."

Raven had this big smile on her face as she walked over to Beast Boy and sat next him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you are?"

When she spoke to him, he could smell the tequila in her breath.

"Raven, have you been drinking?"

"Just a couple of glasses," Raven said. "But let's not talk about that. Let's talk about us."

Beast Boy was almost to scared to ask. "What about us?"

Raven leaned in closer to him. "Let's do it."

Beast Boy jumped out of the bed and ran next to the wall. Raven's request had surprised him. The fact that she was drunk only made it worse. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around.

"Um...Raven...not that I don't want to but...we shouldn't do..._that._"

"Why not?"

"Because...um...your tired."

"I am?"

"Yupe, your tired and need some rest."

"Okay then...if you say so."

She walked over to the bed and got under the covers, Beast Boy doing the same. Beast Boy sighed, tonight was some night.

-

Robin narrowed his eyes in front of screen. He folded his hands in front of him and leaned back in his chair. He had been working all day on this case but their was still a bunch of clues missing. He didn't even notice when the door to the living room opened. He assumed it was Beast Boy getting something from the kitchen so he didn't turn around and began to type in some codes to the computer. That's when he heard something fall. He turned his head to see it was Starfire. She had knocked down one of the kitchen stools.

"Star."

Starfire, who was picking up the stool dropped it again and ran into Robin, giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Robin!"

"Star, are you okay? You seem different."

Starfire released him from the hug and walked towards the living room couch, taking off her jacket and letting it fall to the floor.

"I'm better then okay!"

She fell on the couch and started to giggle to herself. Robin raised a brow. He had a feeling her behavior had something to do with her going out. He sat down on the couch next to her.

"So how was your night out?"

Starfire smiled. "It was glorious. Me, friend Raven, friend Bee and friend Jinx all went to a bar."

Robin raised a brow. "A bar, huh."

"Yes and it was wonderful. We drank the many glasses of tequila."

"So you had fun?"

Starfire nodded. "And I learned something to. Me and you can't be together any more."

"We can't."

Starfire shook her head, making her hair whip around her face. "No, we can't. Not the way we were. I love you, but love only gets in the way. From now on it's either sex or nothing."

Robin smirked. This little show she was doing was very entertaining. "Sex or nothing?"

Starfire nodded, leaning in closer to him.

"Alright then, if that's the way you want it."

Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's the way I want it. I wanna bang you."

Robin let out a small laugh. "You wanna bang me?"

Starfire was leaning in closer and her eyes were barely open. "Your so cute."

She was bringing her lips closer to his when her body suddenly went limp. She collapsed on to Robin's lap. He shook her lightly.

"Starfire?"

He couldn't believe it. She fell asleep. He gently moved her and picked her up bridal style.

"Come on princess," he said, walking to the door. "Let's get you to bed."

**SPECIAL THANKS TO Queen o' Randomness, Tomoyo Kinomoto, beautifulpurpleflame, Maniacal Genius, sb1, Ego916, cookiesruletheworld, vballqueen1792, milkshakelvr And Sulan123.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	6. Hangover

She tossed and turned in her sleep, a huge headache hitting her at full force. She opened up her eyes only to wish she never did. The sun shined in through her window, bothering her. She assumed Kid Flash left the curtains open. He was a morning person and she wasn't, especially today of all days. She lifted herself off of the bed. She knew it...

She had a hangover.

As soon as she entered that yellow cab a state of drunkness over took her. She remembered tossing a few bucks at the cab driver then blank. She wrapped a silk robe around herself and walked out the bed room. No doubt in her mind Kid Flash was up. As she walked down the hall a certain smell filled her senses. What ever it was, it wasn't making her feel any better. She walked in to the living room, part kitchen and saw him. Kid Flash was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Not now, Wally."

She sat down at the table and rested her head in her hands. She was greeted by the same smell.

"Urg, what is that smell?"

"That, my lady, is Kid Flash recipe to get rid of a hangover."

With in a split second, Kid Flash was at the table, handing a plate to Jinx. She stared at the food oddly.

"It's a burger and fries."

Kid Flash smiled. "A bacon and cheese burger."

"This helps me with my hangover, why?"

Kid Flash moved closer to her. "You see, the grease absorbs what ever is left of the alcohol."

Jinx pushed the plate away. "I can't eat this."

Kid Flash pushed the plate closer to her. "Come on, one bite. Please, for me."

"I can't, it making me sick. See, it's making me sick, I can't eat it."

"Tell you what, just lick it, slam it and suck it."

"Excuse me?"

A playful grin spread across his face. "Well that's what you wanted to do to me last night."

Jinx blushed and pushed him. Kid Flash laughed at the memory of last night. Jinx however couldn't be any more embarrassed and she walked away from him to sit on the couch.

"Aww, come on, Jinx. I was just joking." he said, walking over to her and taking a seat.

"It's not funny."

"Yes it on, you know you wanna laugh."

A small smile graced her features. "What exactly did I do last night?"

"Well, you said you wanted to have sex with me," Kid Flash laughed. "You must have been really drunk."

"Sort of."

He raised a brow. "Sort of?"

Jinx sighed. She had to say something, didn't she.

"I was drunk...but that's not the only reason why I came on so strong."

"It's not?"

Jinx shook her head. Where was the tequila when she really needed it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I like you...as more then just a friend."

She expected him to laugh, but he didn't. She opened her eyes to look at him. His face was some what blank. In Jinx's opinion, that wasn't a good thing. She stood up from the couch, but Kid Flash grabbed her hand. She froze at his touch and turned her to look at him.

"I like you to," he said, a smile on his face. "As more then a friend."

She didn't know what came over her, happiness, or maybe she was still drunk, it didn't matter. She jumped in to his arms, pinning him underneath her on the couch.

A smile was across her face. "I think it's time we do this right."

She leaned down and kissed him. It wasn't like their kiss last night, it was sweet and soft. It was special. They pulled away from each other and smiled.

"I'm starting to feel a lot better."

"Me too," he said, a sly grin on his face. "How 'bout we do it again. You know, to make you feel even better.

She giggled before recapturing his lips in another kiss.

-

She didn't feel good at all. Her head felt like someone was beating it with drum sticks. She kicked off her yellow bed sheet and got out of bed. She needed some medicine to shake off this headache. She grabbed a pair of clothing and walked to the bathroom.

While she walked, her mind played thoughts of last night. She remembered hanging out with her friends and lot's of tequila. Then Cyborg picked her up, then nothing. She assumed she must have fallen asleep on the car ride home, she was a little tired after she left the bar. What ever the reason may be, she just hoped she didn't do anything crazy.

She made it to the bathroom and began to undress. Her hangover remedy; a hot shower.

A little while later she emerged from the bathroom, fresh and clean, dressed in her uniform. She still had a little bit of a hangover, but most of it was gone. She walked in to the living room and saw everyone doing some activity. Speedy and his hair, the twins playing a video game, and Aqualad doing back strokes in the pool. Everyone was present but Cyborg.

"Hey, you guys," Bumblebee called out. "Has anyone seen Cyborg?"

The twins shrugged their shoulders and went back to their game. Speedy shook his head and went to go get something to eat. Aqualad stopped swimming and turned his attention to Bumblebee.

"I think he's in the garage."

"Thanks, Aqualad."

Bumblebee left the boys to do their own stuff and headed down to the garage. Only one question was on her mind; why was Cyborg in the garage? She frowned.

The T-car.

She knew he loved that car, but honestly, how many more upgrades did it need.

The garage door opened and sure enough, Cyborg was there working on the T-car. It looked like he was working on the engine. He didn't even noticed that Bumblebee walked in.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Sparky!"

His head shot up, causing his head to get hit by the hood. He frowned and rubbed his head. He turned around and saw Bumblebee. His frown was wiped off his face.

"Glad to see your up. How you feeling?"

"I'm good," Bumblebee said. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, since I needed to fix the T-car, I thought why not give it a upgrade."

"Why did you need to fix the T-car?"

Cyborg laughed at this. "It's okay, Bee. I forgive you."

"Forgive me? Forgive me for what?"

Cyborg raised a brow. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Last night. You kind of beat the shit out of my car."

Bumblebee's eyes were wide open. "I did?"

Cyborg nodded.

"Sparky, I'm so sorry. I was drunk and..."

"It's okay, Bee. You did a lot of crazy stuff last night."

She was almost to scared to ask. "Like what?"

"Well you said you wanted to have sex in my car."

Little by little she recalled the memories of last night.

"I am so sorry." Bumblebee said, her face turning red a tomato.

Cyborg closed the hood to his car and leaned against it, a grin on his face.

"Your sorry, huh. Well I think I'll need some convincing."

Bumblebee grinned back at him. She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his beck. "What do you have in mind?"

"This."

There lips met in a passionate kiss. They pulled away, each of them grinning.

"I think I'll need some more convincing."

"Oh really?"

Cyborg nodded and pulled her in to another kiss.

-

The sound of an alarm clock woke her. She never recalled owning a alarm clock, none the less, she wanted it off. Now. She was not in the mood for loud noises right now. Her head was throbbing and her stomach felt as if it was tied in a knot.

She opened her eyes reluctantly and lifted herself up. She looked around the room, noticing it wasn't hers. That explained the alarm clock. She was in Beast Boy's room. What was she doing in Beast Boy's room? And why was she in his bed?

Her thoughts were broken by the continued ringing of the alarm clock. Using her powers she levitated the alarm clock over to her. She turned it over and observed it. Didn't it had some kind of off switch?

She noticed a little green button and pushed it, assuming it would make it stop it's annoying ringing. Instead it only made it louder. This infuriated Raven to no end. Gripping the noisy device, she threw it at the wall. At that exact moment, Beast Boy walked in and was almost hit by the now broken clock.

He gave Raven a sheepish smile. "I guess you don't have a thing for alarm clocks, huh."

"Sorry about that," Raven said, pulling her legs out of bed so her feet touched the floor. "I'll buy you a new one."

"It's no problem. I never could find the off button to that thing anyway."

"Tell me about it," Raven said. That's when she noticed a tray in Beast Boy's hands. "What's that?"

"This," Beast Boy said, setting the tray down next to her. "Is breakfast. I made it for you."

"That was really sweet of you, but I'm not feeling so good right now."

"I figured as much, so I bought you this." he said, holding out a small plastic wrap.

"What's this?"

"It's medicine. I thought you may need it after that little drinking adventure you had."

Raven unwrapped the small plastic wrap while he was talking and saw two yellow pills. She swallowed them along with the cup of water Beast Boy had bought her.

"You know about that?"

"Well it was kind of hard to miss." Beast Boy said, pulling out a chair from the corner and putting it in front of her and taking a seat.

"Was I that obvious?"

"Yeah."

Raven handed him the empty cup and he set it down on the tray next to her.

"Thanks for the medicine. It kind of helped."

"Glad to be of service."

"Tell me, what exactly did I do last night?"

Beast Boy laughed a little. "You kind of threw yourself at me, asking me to have sex with you."

Beast Boy laughed a little more and Raven turned red in the face.

"Shut up, _Garfield_."

Beast Boy became silent at the use of his real name and Raven smirked. She knew how to get her way with him.

"So what happened after that...did we...you know..." she trailed off.

Beast Boy shook his head. "I could tell you was drunk so I made you go to sleep. And I was a complete gentleman."

Raven blushed a little. "Thank you, for everything."

Beast Boy also had a hint of red on his cheeks. "Anytime. I would do anything for you Raven."

At that exact moment their eyes meet. It was like they were caught in a magnetic pull as their lips inched closer and closer until they meet in a sweet kiss. It was long and full of passion. They finally separated, each of them with a smile.

"You feel any better to have some breakfast?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven nodded. "You shouldn't have."

Beast Boy opened up the lid and revealed the tofu he made for her.

Upon seeing this Raven frowned a bit. "Really, you shouldn't had."

"We could always skip breakfast." Beast Boy said with a smirk.

"That could be done." she said as she brought her lips to meet his.

-

She snuggled more into her purple bed sheets trying to make herself feel as comfortable as possible. Her girls night out resulted in her having a hangover. As much as she liked drinking the tequila, she wasn't so fond about the after effects. Her head hurt and her stomach was doing cartwheels. Not at all a pleasant feeling. She didn't even remember herself coming home. Although she didn't know how she got home she did remember something.

Robin.

Sometime during the night she had woken up and found herself in bed. She was tucked into the sheets, her shoes off. At first she didn't know how she got there, then she felt someone wrap their arm around her waist. Not knowing who, or what, had just wrapped themselves around her she peered over her shoulder, and there was Robin, holding her protectively.

She smiled to herself. Even though he was busy he still had time to watch over her. She sighed. He had spared one night, that was it. He would probably just go right back to work today.

None the less, she still felt good, minus the hangover that was still there. Even if he would go right back to work, she could still have the morning with him. She turned over and expected to be greeted by Robin's sleeping form. Instead she was greeted by a...pillow.

Robin was gone. She frowned at the fact he was absent. She rolled on to her back and looked up at the ceiling. Today was a new day for Robin to get back to work. Today was also a new day for her to get started as well. She lifted herself up and immediately regretted it. Her head began to pound. She put her hand to her head. After a few seconds the pain faded. It was still there, but it didn't hurt as much. She groaned. Having a hangover was no fun at all.

That's when the door opened to her room opened. She looked up to see who it was. She was both shocked and happy.

"Morning, Star."

"Good morning, Robin."

Robin gave her a warm smile and made his way to her bed, taking a seat next to her. He handed her a clear glass filled with a white liquid.

"What's this?"

"Trust me, _tequila woman_," Robin said, a smile tugging at his lips while he spoke. "You need to drink this, badly."

"Thank you." she said, taking the glass from his hand and drinking it.

"Your welcome, and after your done drinking that we can just have sex."

At that exact moment he spoke those words, Starfire spit out her drink in shock, causing Robin to jump up a little.

"W-What?"

"Well that's what you said last night. You know, sex or nothing."

"I said that?"

"Yeah. You said sex or nothing because love causes problems," Robin voice sounded amused by this whole situation. "It kind of hurt my feelings, but since I care about you so much, who am I to refuse."

A bright blush appeared on Starfire's face as she shook her head in embarrassment. Robin on the other hand seemed quiet happy as he continued to talk.

"So if you really have this need to bang me -."

"What?"

"Last night, you said you wanted to bang me. You don't remember?"

"I never said anything like that in my life."

Robin scratched the back of his neck and looked at her.

"Did I," Starfire groaned and pulled the pillow over her head, pulling it down so only her eyes showed. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be," Robin said, pulling the pillow away from her face. "It was cute, and I thought you was cute."

"I can't believe I said that to you."

"Who can blame you," Robin said joking. "I mean, I am pretty hot if you wanted to _bang_ me."

Robin started to laugh and Starfire pushed him down with the pillow, laughing a little herself. "Shut up."

Robin pushed the pillow aside and sat up straight. "So why were you at a bar in the first place."

"Because...I was feeling lonely."

Robin raised a brow. "Lonely?"

Starfire nodded. "You have become so involved with your work lately and I've been feeling neglected."

"Star...you know we have jobs to do."

"I know, but you also have a job here, at home. To your friends and to me."

Robin looked down. He had to admit, he had been ignoring her a lot of lately. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand. I just wish you would take more time off for yourself." she flashed him a smile.

Robin smiled back at her. No matter how much of an idiot he was, Starfire was always there, and that's what he loved most about her. His smile turned into a smirk.

"I haven't spent much time with you lately, how about we make up for lost time."

Starfire giggled as he leaned in closer to her. There lips met in a kiss. That kiss was the first of many as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. She wound up on her back, Robin hovering over her. That's when Robin's communicator went off.

"Robin...your communicator is ringing."

"Let...it...ring." he said in between kisses on her neck.

The ringing continued and Robin groaned. It was clearly not going to stop. They separated reluctantly and Robin flipped open his communicator.

"What is it?"

"Control Freak," Robin said. "Me and Beast Boy can handle this, you and Raven should get some rest."

Starfire nodded. "You will be back soon?"

Robin smiled. "Defiantly. Maybe then we can pick up where we left off."

Starfire giggled and Robin ran out the door. Starfire laid back down, a smile glued to her face. She would defiantly wait for him to come back. It was then that she changed her mind. The after effects of tequila wasn't so bad after all.

-

**SPECIAL THANKS TO Queen o' Randomness, JAJAJAJKOKO, ken, Ill-Love-You-4ever, haley, C-Diddy, Sulan123, RobStarfire, Jumpin' Jack Flash, Pirategirl0, cookiesruletheworld, sb1, Maniacal Genius, BeastBoy4pres052, Ego916, Tomoyo Kinomoto And milkshakelvr FOR REVIEWING.YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST, I COULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS WITHOUT YOU GUYS.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


End file.
